Indigo, Cyan, Grey, and Black
by Kanade 8
Summary: I am another vocaloid. They decided on another set of twins, but something happened, and I'm without my other half. Another set of twins was unnecessary. I should not exsist. But I do. (A story I wrote for fun. I do not own Vocaloid!)
1. Chapter 1

Fan-fiction-Vocaloid Italics are thoughts

Indigo, Cyan, Grey and Black

My sister's body thrashes briefly as her system crashes. Her eyes are open, unseeing, and then she freezes. Programmers rush to fix her, but I know. I know even before the developer informs me. My twin sister is dead. My body and mind go numb. As if in a haze, I watch myself. I can't react.

We, my sister and I, were supposed to be the new vocaloids. The producer decided on another set of twins. I don't know why.

"Unfortunately, your counterpart crashed. However, you are completely fine." The director informed me crisply, as if she was bored of the whole thing. "Oh, and you need to choose your name."

My sister had already chosen a name. Ai Kyōkan.

"Well. Get on with it." She ordered. When I didn't respond immediately, she scoffed in disgust and left the room. I logged into my computer, a black laptop, and googled "Japanese names and meanings." My surname would be Kyōkan, like my sister's, naturally. I didn't really care, anymore. My name would just be a name. It can be changed. _She never said just one name, it was implied. Eh…Hoshi Kyōkan sound fine. I will change it if I want. Even if it means paperwork. _

Suddenly, the bubble around me pops, and all my emotions crash down on me. _Am I even supposed to have emotions?! _I collapse onto the conference room floor, shivering slightly, tears silently coursing down my face. My mind was incoherent, clouded by hurt. I don't know how long I was like that, but thankfully, no one saw me like this.

As soon as I leave the room, all traces of emotion are gone. I make my way to the Director's office.

"Come in!" She sounds eager for someone, but her excitement fades after she sees who it is. "It's you. Chosen a name yet?" Wordlessly, I slip a piece of paper onto her desk, and stand there politely, even if I want to leave.

"Kyōkan Hoshi. Whatever. Leave now." As I walk out of the office, a young executive comes in.

"Erm…" He clears his throat nervously, adjusting his collar.

"It's okay Sean. She was just leaving." The man, Sean closes the door behind him. _Idiots. I know what's going on. _I go to my room, and sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip, About a week of reclusiveness and silence~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"She won't talk, or sing. That's all we know." Sean said to the doctor.

"I told you, I'm not a psychologist." The doctor replied.

"They cost too much. Just tell us what you think." The Director snaps irritably.

'As long as you pay me." The doctor muttered. "Your original plan was to have her stay with the other vocaloids right? I'd say continue with that. Also, don't tell them about her sister dying. It would be better for her to tell them herself."

"Fine." Sean turned towards me. "Go pack up. We will leave tomorrow." Little did he know that I was already packed. I had heard them talking about me yesterday, they were to get a doctors opinion, but had basically decided to continue with the original plan. Went up to my room and flopped on the bed. Everything was packed in one medium sized suitcase. I had done everything I needed to do. I was hungry, but then, I always am. I guess I will sleep…

I woke up the next day to the sound of the director screaming at me to get up. Listlessly, I complied, dragging my suitcase out the door and lugging it to the car. It wasn't heavy, I just wanted to irritate the director as much as possible. It would be about a six hour car ride. The car itself was supposed to be impressive. A sleek, black company issued four door Honda idled in the driveway. Ai and I were staying at the developer's house. She lived in the country, but it was not a farm. However, the developer was nice, and had taken Ai and I to a farm, where we got to help out and ride horses. Of course, the director disapproved.

I sat in the back, staring out the window, remembering. The ride was silent for the better part of three hours, then Sean had to open his big mouth.

"Hoshi, you will be staying in an apartment with the others like you. Also, you will be going to school, on the complete honor roll, as you have demonstrated yourself to be completely capable. It's a private apartment, so only you and the other vocaloids are staying there. You know their names. We have also told them about your…condition. But not about your sister." He hastily added. I listened without looking like it. That was the only break in the silence. Never once was the radio turned on.

The apartment building was two stories tall, expensive and modern looking. Certainly different from where I had been staying. I followed Sean and the director up to the door.

"They're here!" I hear someone yell. The door was flung open, Sean's fist in midair, ready to knock. A girl with long sea-foam blue pigtails, almost touching to the floor, and blue eyes. "Hi! I'm Miku Hatsune! You can call me Miku." She smiled at me. Twins appear behind her, staring at me curiously.

"Hi! I'm Rin Kagamine." The girl with the large white tie in her hair that looks like a bow but isn't, and the light blue eyes introduces herself.

"I'm Len Kagamine." He had blond spikey hair, and the same light blue eyes as his sister. _I know you all, they told me. _

"Well, since you seem to have things in hand, I will be leaving now." Sean hurried back to his boss/mistress while I stood there awkwardly, face partially obscured on purpose by my hood.

"Hello. My name is Luka. Luka Megurine." A girl wearing a black, side slit skirt and a shirt with a complicated design on it. She had kind looking blue eyes and waist- length pale pink hair. "Meiko and Kaito went to get food."

"Your room is by ours." Len and Rin grab my right arm and pull me through the house, my suitcase waiting forlornly on the porch. Luka and Miku look at each other knowingly, and I see them follow with my suitcase. _I just want to be alone. Please, just leave me alone._

_~~Author's Note: Hoshi means star in Japanese, it is a unisex name. Kyōkan has a lot of meanings, echo among them. Here's a list of it's meanings from google translate.- Empathy, compassion, echo, and respond. ~~_


	2. Chapter 2

"So... Why won't you talk?" Rin asked me. Kaito and Meiko were home, and they had food with them as promised. The food was delicious, but I just picked at it. I was hungry, but I didn't feel like eating.

"Rin!" Luka exclaims. "That was rude."

"Sorry." After that Rin seemed at a loss for words. They kept talking to me, trying to get me to talk, or at least make a sound. I was too mired in my melancholy to do anything but sit there. Pathetic, I know.

"Do you play any instruments?" Meiko asked. _Yes. _I answered in my head, not responding to her out loud.

"If you don't want to talk, you don't have too." Luka told me.

"We'll listen if or when you want us too." Miku continued. After a few more minutes of this, they started to clean up. I got up and helped. I wiped of the table, cleared the dishes and put away the food with everyone else, just silently.

"School starts tomorrow Hoshi. Here's a uniform. Try it on." Meiko handed me a bundle of clothes. Wordlessly I took them and retired to my room. Ai would have been thrilled with the school uniform. It was okay. At least I could choose to wear shorts or pants. I…dislike skirts and dresses, to put it delicately. I looked at the mirror. A person with boy's length indigo hair reflected back at me. My left eye, was obscured like always. I had on a white shirt with a collar and black pants. A blue and black striped tie has yet to be tied.

"Hoshi, come down! We want to see how you look in the school uniform!" Miku calls. I sigh, and head down. I'm met with the gazes of everyone.

"Well. To be frank, you look like a boy." Meiko sips a glass of sake.

"She would look much better in a skirt." Luka throws her two cents in.

"Just let her wear the uniform how she wants." Len argues quietly.

"She does look like a boy though." Rin supported Meiko. "I mean, if I just saw her in the street like this, without knowing anything about her I would assume she was a guy. Some other girls would go up and flirt with her." Rin giggled.

"Stop talking about her like she's not here." Kaito was holding a tub of ice cream. "Would you like some ice cream? It's candy cane." He offered it to me. _Yes. _I shook my head no, and turned to the stairs to return to my room.

"Wait. Do you want to play cards with us?" Len asked in a kind voice.

"It'll be fun!" Rin smiled a large smile. I hesitated for a split second, and I think they saw, but I continued up the stairs.

School was officially horrible. I understood the classes, but as it so happened, a clique of vain girls latched on to me as their new target. Since I refused to talk, apparently they thought I was weak. I was walking to lunch, late, so the halls were empty, when they surrounded me. There was a bottle blond girl with long pink nails, her name was Makoto.[1] Her name, she was not. She was as fake as the plastic Barbie dolls that line the toy aisles of Walmart. Next came a girl with wavy, light brown hair and chocolate eyes. She would be considered attractive, if not for the amount of makeup caked on to her face, and the dry, shriveled up little thing that was her soul. Her name was Naomi. The third, and final member of their "exclusive" group, was a petite girl with dirty green eyes, and dirty blonde hair. Her name was Reiko. She also had long, claw like nails.

"Well, well, well, little miss star thinks she's too good to talk to anyone." Makoto sneered.

"She thinks she's soooo great, but really, she's just trash, miserable, rotten, stinky, maggot-infested trash." I swear Naomi face cracked. _Well, if I'm trash, what does that make you? You must be vomit. _Reiko didn't waste her time with words. She raked her claws down my arm, drawing blood. My "reflexes" kicked in. A swift, well aimed kick to Reiko's ankle made her fall to the floor. Programmers coded me with knowledge of jujitsu behind the directors back. Of course, I knew about that, since I was the one who requested it. The other girls flat out attacked me. I could handle myself, but they got some good hits in. My left eye was swelling up and my shoulder hurt, but Makoto had a broken nose, and Naomi also had a black eye, along with a split lip and a bruised forehead.

"You'll pay for this you little B****!" Reiko hissed, hauling herself of the ground, and limping away, pushing away Makoto and Naomi who were offering help. I heard Miku come up behind me.

"…Hoshi, do you need anything?" She asked quietly. I just shouldered my backpack, which I had shed during the scuffle, and walked off to go get lunch. As soon as I sat down, (at a table with the other vocaloids) I was bombarded.

"Hoshi, what happened?" Meiko asked concerned.

"Do you need to go to the nurse's office?" Kaito peered at my injuries quizzically.

"A fight on the first day of school?" Rin asked. "Did you win?"

"She won. But it wasn't her fault. It was self-defense!" Miku claimed ardently.

"Your eye doesn't look so good. When we get home, I'll get you an ice pack." Luka told me.

"Do you know who ganged up on her? Should we do something?" Len murmured, almost to himself. I tuned out the conversation and sat picking at my meager serving of food, eating little bits and pieces. The lunch bell rang, and I filed slowly off to my last class of the day. Lunch was sadly late in the day.

After school, I stood on the sidewalk waiting for everyone to gather so we could go home together. I was staring at the ground, and I saw Rin and Len heading towards me, with Meiko and Luka in tow. I heard footsteps behind me, and as I turned around, I was met with the ghastly smiling faces of Naomi, Makoto and Reiko. Makoto pushed me violently, and I stumbled backwards into the street.

"HOSHI!" I heard someone scream. There was a long, loud piercing screech, and I stood for a split second in the street, watching a small, white car trying to stop before it slammed into me. It failed. _Good, I can see my sister. _There was a sickening crunch, and pain seared through me. Then, everything whet black.

* * *

[1] Japanese name meaning "sincere, true."


End file.
